


Colors

by MadamPoptart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Dean, M/M, Nurse Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re only using blue. Why do you only paint in one color?”</p><p>“Hmmm I need you for your looks not your mouth sweetheart”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were red

Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester at the start of his senior year of college, Dean both enchanted and ruined colors.

-

_You were red and you liked me because I was blue_

-

Castiel had taken the advice of his brother Gabriel and used the exchange student program to come to America. Since it was his last year and next year he would be working as a certified nurse. Although Castiel admired Kansas unique beauty he still missed Mont-Tremblant, Quebec quite a bit. It certainly was a climate change, much warmer in Kanas than up north in Canada. Another noticeably difference was the language. Luckily all the Novak children had been taught both English and French so it wasn’t that large of an adjustment. So his family bid him one last “ _Bonne chance!_ ” and now Castiel was talking to a red-haired female with a star wars shirt on, she was rambling about how to install one thing or another.

“What college did you come from? What is your major?” She asked, her eyes filled with interest like a child on Christmas

“I was previously attending _Centre collégial de Mont-Tremblant”_ Castiel answered the French easily rolling off his tongue and wondering softly why she was so fascinated. “I am a medical major. I intend to take up nursing.”

Charlie was assigned to show Castiel around campus and get him settled in Kansas State University. “Why don’t I introduce you to my brothers? They go here and I mean I’m amazing company but I get some guy time is needed” Charlie hummed cheerfully and Castiel could only nod and follow.

-

Dean Winchester saw people as colors. His adoptive sister Charlie was a sunny yellow and his brother was a warm honey brown. That’s the main reason he was a fine art major. He wanted to paint the colors he saw in people. He was always covered in paint or some other messy artistic thing. Mary had been so supportive of his art but John wasn’t as thrilled. At first there were fights and nasty words exchanged between John and Dean but it eased over time. Not to say their relationship was perfect but it certain was better Dean was sitting at a canvas, paint splashed across his cheek, shirt, arm, pants… just everywhere as he painted the model in front of him.

“Dean!” Charile shouted, grabbing the attention of the artist bent over a canvas “come meet Kansas States new exchange student!”

Dean set his brush down and wiped his hands on his jeans “Go ahead and take 5” he instructed the model before plastering an award winning smile to meet ocean blue “Hi I’m Dean Winchester. “

“Hello Dean, my name is Castiel Novak” They shook hands, Castiel seemly staring into Dean’s soul. Charlie looked between the two of them who hadn’t let go of each other’s hands with a cheeky grin.

-

The two had instant chemistry; they started as friends always hanging around with each other, not being able to get enough of each other. Castiel would study while Dean painted or sketched something for class. They fell into a comfortable routine. “Will you model for me?” Dean asked during one late Tuesday night of pizza and Netflix because Castiel hadn’t seen American Horror Story and that was unacceptable. Castiel looked over at Dean with a soft blush “if you really want to”

“I do”

“As you wish” Castiel smiled, referencing the Princess Bride. Only knowing this bit of information from their last movie session with Charlie.

“Awesome” Dean grinned “Tomorrow good?” “Tomorrow will work fine. My class was canceled due to the professor falling ill” Castiel explained with a blush across his cheeks.

-

The next night Castiel sat on the couch Dean has arranged and stared at Dean while he concentrated on the painting. Castiel couldn’t help watching Dean the gorgeous green eyes and the cute freckles scattered around his cheeks.

“You’re only using blue” Castiel commented “Why do you only paint in one color?”

“Hmmm I need you for your looks not your mouth sweetheart” Dean teased and Castiel rolled his eyes

“Assbutt” Cas murmured, causing Dean to stop and look up

“Assbutt?” Dean asked a grin creeping it way to his face. Castiel just smiled and shrugged.

Once Dean had finished up the painting, Castiel moved over to review Deans masterpiece while Dean washed the paint brushes. Castiel gasped; astonished by the different shades of blues, the way Dean could express so much within a painting “You’re amazing” Castiel stated as he stared at the painting “Thanks” Dean smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean I could have done better on your hands but we can perfect that next time right?”

Castiel only nodded with a soft smile, Dean wanted to paint him again which made butterflies fly in his stomach for some reason _. “C'est beau”_


	2. and you liked me because I was blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest listening to 'Colors' by Halsey

For weeks Castiel modeled for Dean, Castiel would sit a certain way and ACDC would play in the background as Dean painted. Often times they’d talk while Dean painted or drew or finger painted…etc. and Castiel would just grow so much more attached.

“Can I ask you a question?” Castiel asked Dean as he was washing his brushes of blue yet again

“You just did” Dean hummed with a playful grin

“Can I ask you another one then?”

“again you just did buddy”

“Dammit Dean”

“Yeah okay. Calm yourself angel face”

“Do you see people as colors?” Castiel asked, going off his observations and some of what Charlie had mentioned. Dean looked up from where he was washing his brushes off and smiled

“Can’t get anything past ya huh?”

“Well you did eat fries without my noticing so I suppose you can-“

“It was a figure – okay nevermind”

“Do you see me as blue?” Castiel question, his head tilted and his eyes bearing into Dean’s soul

“Yea I do” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. Castiel nodded, standing to go look at Deans finished art.

“ _Très bien”_ Castiel murmured softly at the painting

“Dude speak English”

“Very good. It’s very good” Castiel looked over at dean “happy?”

“Overjoyed” Dean replied sarcastically, causing Cas to smile and shake his head fondly. “so this is going to sound like really weird but…. Okay so the midterm for this semester is painting a nude model…”

“You want to paint me naked?” Castiel asked a blush covering his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach making their presence known. Cas was edging towards a no but then the thought of Dean painting someone else naked made him feel sick. “ _connard”_

“Again with the French” Dean was attempting to cover up his nervousness with sarcasm and more importantly trying to push away the stupid fluttery feeling when he looked at his best friend.

“ _Désolé”_ Castiel replied with a nervous smile “I mean I’m sorry and I don’t mind being painted by you with or without clothes”

“Awesome”

-

To say Castiel was nervous was an understatement. As Gabriel would say he was freaking the fuck out. Castiel will never admit that he spent extra time in the gym to prepare because if he did then he would forever be embarrassed. _‘He just wants to paint my body. Doesn’t mean he wants anything else. Dean is straight. It’s just the human body. It’s just the human body’_ Casiel thought as he headed to Deans apartment. He used the key Dean had given him to get into the build and then decided to climb the stairs as an attempt to calm his nerves. Once he was standing outside the blue door that said 22, he had mostly calmed himself down and was able to knock

“It’s open” Dean called from inside and Castiel entered

“Leaving your door unlocked might result in your murder” Castiel commented as he entered his best friend’s apartment. Dean chuckled from where he was setting out blues and shrugged

“I could fend em’ off” Dean replied and Castiel smiled fondly

“Shall I strip?” Castiel asked, already starting to take off his clothes making Dean look up and lick his lips

‘Uh yeah” Dean replied, his eyes scanning across Cas body which was for a professional reason of course. Once Castiel was stripped naked and staring at Dean waiting, a blush covering his cheeks “Just lay on the bed… whatever is comfortable...”

Castiel did as Dean asked, lying on his back with his legs slightly apart and then he looked at Dean “Alright that’s good don’t move” Dean went to work, on the canvas his eyes scrutinizing Castiel lithe body. Detailing the sharp hipbones and the toned runner legs. Everything about Castiel was beautiful; everything about him was blue. Dean stepped back from the canvas and admired it “done”

At this point Castiel knew covering himself was a futile attempt to have some decency but he still slid on his briefs and walking over to look at the canvas. “ _C’est beau”_ Castiel whispered softly and looked up to see Dean staring back at him. Green clashing with blue.  One second they were staring the next they were kissing, Castiels hands in Dean’s hair and Dean’s hands on his hips. Slow and passionate kisses, leading to Castiel laying on his back with Dean between his legs.

“What do you see when you look at me? What color?” Dean asked, pressing their foreheads together to look into Castiel’s eyes.

“Rouge” Castiel answered softly “Red”

“I-I.. I need you” Dean said, trying to express with his eyes what he meant

“I love you too” Castiel whispered softly causing dean to break into a huge smile and kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	3. You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for the translations!!

_You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

-

Immediately once those words left Castiels lips, Deans lips were on his and they were kissing and it escalated from there. Soon Castiel wasn’t the only one naked and soon Castiel could feel all of dean inside and out. It wasn’t rough and rushed, it was slow and passionate. Castiel couldn’t have had a better first time then this, he felt loved.

-

_And you decided purple just wasn't for you_

-

Sunlight streamed in through the large window in Dean’s art studio. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, smiling when he remember last night and he turned in Deans arms to face him. Castiel took in the image, tan freckled skin and sandy blond hair. The sunlight making Dean’s hair look lighter than it was. The man beside him stirred and opened his green eyes to meet Castiels blue ones. Dean’s eyes widened as he took Castiels appearance in… something was wrong. Dean sat up, moving away from Castiel but never taking his eyes off of him

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“You’re purple” Dean responded and Castiel was immediately confused “Why are you purple?”

“I…I don’t know…Is that…bad?” Castiel asked holding his breath.

“This was a mistake” Dean stated “i…I… Cas can you leave?”

“Dean please” Castiel sat up, tears filling his blue irises “I can change. Please don’t do this”

“You can’t change your color.” Dean muttered “this was mistake. Get out”

“Dean-“

“I said leave” Dean stated and Castiel quickly got dressed. The pain in his back and ass a reminder of last night as he ran out of the apartment buildings. Castiel walked home, holding his sides and hugging his trench coat tightly around him. ‘ _I told you so’_

Once Castiel had reached his dorm he fell on to the bed curling up and letting the tears flow freely while the hours pasted. Castiel realized how long he’d been crying when his phone rang the caller ID read out **Gabriel.**

_“Bon après-midi! Comment ça va?”_

_“Je ne vais pas très bien”_

_“Tout va bien?”_

_“Non”_

Castie told Gabriel everything that happened last night and ended up crying even more. By the time he was finished Gabriel was furious and demanding he come back home. Suddenly Castiel was glad the exchange program only lasted for one semester. By the end of midterms, he’d be on a plane back to Canada. After Gabriel calmed both himself and Castiel down they talked some more before biding each other a goodnight and a promise to call in the morning.

-

Castiel had three weeks until the semester was finished and he could go home. In that time span Dean avoided him like the Bubonic plague and yeah he wasn’t going to lie that hurt like hell but in a way it was a blessing because seeing his face would have hurt much worse than avoidance. He spent most of his time at his dorm or sometimes with Charlie studying but even she knew not to bring up Dean.

Castiel walked out of his last midterm with a sigh of both relief and bitter sadness. His flight left at 16:00, so he had about four hours to get to the airport and say his goodbyes. Being a pre-planner, he had already packed most of his stuff away into his suitcase. When he arrived at his dorm, Charlie was there waiting for him with a sad expression on her usually bright features. “I’m going to miss you” she said as she pulled him into a hug “You have to promise to call and maybe visit if you don’t I’ll come up there and use the force on you”

“I shall miss you as well.” Castiel chuckled softly and hugged her tightly “I fear your phone bill will sky rocket if I call so I will find another way to contact you.”

“You better” She replied. The two of them loaded Castiel’s belongings into Charlies car and soon they were off to the airport.

Castiel landed in Canada at 03:00 on Saturday. He arrived back at his house an hour later, greeting his brothers when he got there. Part of him wanted Dean to show up and make it all better and the other part knew it was for the best that Dean stayed in Kanas.

He closed his eyes and remembered instead. Remembered what it was like with dean, remembering the late nights and soft laughter in the middle of the night.

-

_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_

-

_“Sam is away at Stanford” Dean murmured to Castiel as they stared at the sky both had taken at least five shots and drank entire 12 pack together…needless to say they were both pretty drunk. “I don’t get to talk to him much but I try to ya know. Sammy is caught up in college life so its hard”_

_“Je suis désolé” Castiel murmured softly_

_“English Cas English”_

_“I apologize”_

_“it’s okay” Dean murmured with a loud sigh and a sip of his beer_

_“On skype your brother seemed to care about you a lot” Castiel turned to look at Dean, giving him an encouraging smile_

_“Yea I know that he does but I wish I got to spend more time with the kid” Dean turned to look at Castiel and shrugged “Thanks Cas”_

-

_“What’s your family like?” Dean asked one night over Chinese_

_“Well they aren’t like you” Castiel responded “I feel I have very little contection with most of my brothers and sisters. They are all very robotic. Except Gabriel and Lucifer but Lucifer is just mean.”_

_“Do you miss them?”_

_“Some more than others”_

-

_You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

_And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

-

_Dean ripped out a page of his sketch book and let out an angry scream “Its not right! I can’t get it right!”_

_“Its okay” Castiel soothed “just try again…you got it”_

_Dean nodded and took a deep breath, starting again._

_-_

_“I don’t want to go home” Castiel stated as they laid in the dark, after finishing all the Star Wars episodes_

_“Then don’t. Move down here we can be roommates” Dean responded and smiled at Cas “I’ll even let you teach me a little French”_

_-_

Castiel smiled sadly and wiped at his tears. ‘ _I guess I’ll never teach Dean a little French’_ He thought before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bon après-midi! Comment ça va?” (Good afternoon. How's it going?)
> 
> “Je ne vais pas très bien” (I'm not very well)
> 
> “Tout va bien?” (Everything okay?)
> 
> “Non” (No)
> 
> -  
> Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)


	4. And you decided purple just wasn't for you

Charlie sat down on Deans bed while he packed away his clothes to head home for the holidays.

“He left” She stated “Are you happy now?” Dean remained silent as he packed away his clothes “What did he do for you to break his heart like that? You’re my brother and I love you but this is really stupid. Have fun explaining this to Mom. She still thinks he is coming over for the holidays”

Dean hadn’t said a word; in fact he didn’t say a word the entire ride home.

-

_And now he's so devoid of color_

_He don't know what it means_

-

Castiel was curled up next to the fire with a hot chocolate looking into the flames just in deep thought

“ _Pour manger?”_ Anna asked as she came out of the kitchen.

“ _Non merci”_ Castiel responded “ _J’ai déjà déjeuné”_

“ _Tout va bien?”_ Anna asked at the dejected tone of her brother

“ _J’ai mal à la poitrine”_ Castiel replied and Anna rubbed his arm

_“Pourqoui?”_

_“Dean”_

_“Je suis désolé”_

-

Sam and Dean were sat on top of the impala nursing a beer when Sam brought it up “So what happened to Cas?”

“We had sex” Dean answered and took a generous swig from his beer.

“But that’s good right? You guys admitted your feelings and everything?”

“Yea”

“So what’s the problem?”

“He… I… when …the morning after we had sex… he wasn’t blue anymore… he was lilac”

“Are you kidding me right now? You broke both his and your own heart because he changed colors? Dean do you realize how stupid that is?”

“Nobody ever changes colors” Dean said and looked at is brother only to receive a full on bitch face and then looked away with a frustrated sigh “I was afraid dammit”

Sam got up and slid off the impala “come on”

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, sitting up and looking at his brother

“Canada” Sam answered

“We don’t even know French “  Dean exclaimed

“Only Quebec speaks French A and B I know someone who does” Sam answered

“Who?”

“Gabriel”

“Castiel’s brother Gabriel?”

“Yea”

“How did you two even meet?”

-

_Sam’s attention was drawn away from his textbook by the loud sound of Kanas ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ ringtone “Hello?”_

_“Hello Dean fucking Winchester.  You large ass cunt motherfucker! Fuck you and fuck your colors! Fuck yourself!” Gabriel shouted into the phone_

_“Excuse me? Who is this?” Sam asked_

_“Castiel’s brother Gabriel, you bitch ass Winchester”_

_“Um this isn’t Dean”_

_“…Merde… I’m sorry?”_

_“Dean is my brother… “_

_“Oh can you tell him to burn in the fiery pits of hell then?”_

-

“He called me thinking it was you to tell you to burn in the fiery pits of hell and after that we kinda just started talking” Sam shrugged at the look Dean was giving him “What?”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Come on we have to pack and buy plane tickets”

-

Mary stood with her arms crossed as Dean explained the situation “Sweetie I’m not going lie what you did was pretty much dumbassery and you need to go fix it if you think he is the one”

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck “ya I know”

“Are we ready to go then?” Charlie asked, with a duffle bag and backpack

“Who said you were coming?” Dean asked and Charlie scoffed

“I did Bitch. I’m not missing this for the world”

“Alright lets go” Sam said coming inside after getting off the phone with Gabriel “By the way in exchange for helping us Gabriel gets to punch you in the face”

-

Dean was gripping the seat as they flew, his entire body tense “I hate flying” he muttered and then after a bit added “what am I even going to say to him?”

“Well you better figure it out soon we land in three hours” Sam stated as he turned the page in his law textbook

“Technically three hours and five minutes” Charlie added with an encouraging smile  

-

Dean has never been so happy to escape a vehicle “That was terrible” he groaned as they walked through the airport before he groaned “Nevermind this is terrible. Everything is in French”

“Maybe because you’re in Quebec, dumbass” Gabriel approached the trio with a frown “Bienvenue au Canada”

“What?” Dean asked

“Welcome to Canada” Sam answered, receiving a smile from Gabe before Gabe turned back to Dean

“I nearly forgot” Gabriel stated before punching Dean hard in the face

“okay ow” Dean held his bleeding nose “I deserved that”

“Yeah you did. Now come on shit face, time to make amends”

-

The entire car ride Gabriel, Sam and Charlie chatted happily while Dean stared out the window at the falling snow.

When Gabe pulled up to a large estate, Gabe turned to all of them “Okay so it’s time to meet the family. You probably should have dressed nicer but it’s too late now”

-

 _“Bonsoir! Je m’appelle Florence. Comment vous appeles-vous?”_ Florence Novak smiled brightly at the trio who just gave her a blank stare.

“Maman they don’t speak French” Gabriel said softly

“Oh! I apologize. My name is Florence Novak and this is my husband Chuck” Florence chatted for a bit before announcing that they were leaving for Christmas shopping.

“I’ll go check on Cassie” Gabriel announced before going off in the direction of the stairs. Gabriel knocked softly on the azure door.  

“ _Cassie? Puis-je rentrer?”_

 _“Entrez”_ Castiel answered from where he was perched on the window sill, looking out at the snow covered trees. Gabriel explained that he was leaving for some Christmas shopping and that he had some friends over so not to worry about the people downstairs.

“ _Amuse-toi bien”_ Castiel smiled at his brother and then resumed looking out the window.   

Gabriel came back down “Okay so Charlie, Sam you’re with me and Dean you have a good two hours to make amends. _Bonne chance!”_

-

_Everything is grey_

-

Dean slowly made his way to Castiel’s room, he was extremely unsure about this and still had no idea what he was going to say. He stood staring at the good for a solid ten minutes before and knocked lightly

“ _Entrez”_

Dean took a deep breath and walked in “I don’t know if you said come in or not but I did anyway”

From his spot on the window sill, Castiel turned quickly “Dean? What’re you doing here?” Once Dean met Castiels eyes he gasped

“Cas… you’re grey”

 

Castiel crossed his arms and sat back against the window sill “I thought I was purple” he said before turning his attention back to the falling snow.

Dean sighed “look Cas I know you don’t understand the colors thing but when you changed colors… I was scared-“

“You don’t think I wasn’t scared!” Castiel exclaimed “You were my first… first everything  and you …. you broke my heart!”

“Look Cas… I don’t know what to say… shit im sorry… i-I need you Cas” Dean stepped further into the room “Can we just go back to the way it was?”

“I need more than that Dean” Castiel sighed, his eyes staring straight into Deans, straight into his soul just like the first time they met.

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” Dean asked and Castiel simple remained silent, his eyes never wavering from Dean “fuck Cas” he said and sat on the blue bed spread “you’re really going to make me do this”

“It seems that way doesn’t it” Castiel responded, watching Dean carefully

“Son of a bitch” Dean muttered, running his fingers through his short sandy hair “i-I… I l-love you”  

Castiel moved closer then, sitting next to Dean and cupping his cheek “I love you too Dean” he said right before closing the distance between them. Dean had no idea how he had survived without this, kissing Cas was like eating apple pie on a Sunday afternoon with soft 80s music playing in the background. When they pulled back, Dean saw it the lilac and the blue. Castiel was exploding in wild shades of blue and purple, everything was right again.

-

_Everything is blue_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pour manger?” (Something to eat?)  
> “Non merci” (No Thank you) “J’ai déjà déjeuné” (I ate lunch already)  
> “Tout va bien?” (Everything okay?)  
> “J’ai mal à la poitrine” (My chest hurts)  
> “Pourqoui?” (Why?)  
> “Dean”  
> “Je suis désolé” (I’m sorry)  
> -  
> Bonsoir! Je m’appelle Florence (Good evening. My name is Florence)  
> Comment vous appeles-vous? (What is your name?)  
> Maman (Mom)  
> -  
> Puis-je rentrer? (May I come in?)  
> Entrez (Come in)  
> Amuse-toi bien (Have fun)  
> Bonne chance (good luck)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Should I continue? It’s based on Halsey ‘Colors’ so listen to it while you read! I encourage it!


End file.
